


Truths Found

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Was Lost, Now Found [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Claiming, Explanations, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Crowley, and Meg come out to explain some things to Lucifer and Dean, and Dean ends up finding something he didn't know he was missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths Found

Dean spent most of the next two days with Gabriel, the two of them sitting outside in the backyard most of the time. It wasn't like either of them were avoiding Lucifer and Sammy, but at the same time Sammy had been pretty much insatiable, dragging Lucifer off whenever he could up to their bedroom. Part of Dean still cringed whenever that happened, and he had to stop himself from attacking Lucifer for touching Sammy.

Gabriel found himself having similar thoughts. Sammy was, in Gabriel's opinion, still a child, and seeing him in a sexual relationship with Gabriel's older brother was distressing. But he kept his mouth shut, because he could see the hurt look in Sammy’s eye whenever he even semi mentioned that to Lucifer.

At lunchtime the third day Gabriel was at Lucifer’s house the doorbell rang and when Lucifer opened it Gabriel saw Castiel and his mates, Meg and Crowley, standing on the front porch. They all exchanged hugs and handshakes, and the two werewolves and Castiel made their way out back, where Dean and Sammy were playing in wolf form.

Of course Sammy shifted, and only slipped on a pair of pants when Lucifer cleared his throat a little bit, as if he hadn't been at all bothered by his nudity. But that was to be expected. Dean on the other hand had dressed as soon as he had shifted, not comfortable being undressed around strangers.

“Well, well, well, what have we got here?” Crowley said, giving the two younger werewolves questioning looks.

It was Meg who shocked everyone, moving over to Sammy and picking the boy up, giving him a hug as she sniffed the side of his neck.

Crowley and Castiel eyed her questioningly. When she turned to face them she had a smile on her face, and Sammy looked a little shocked and confused.

“You probably don't remember me, do you Sammy?” she asked, setting the boy back on his feet, ruffling his hair.

Sammy shook his head, even if her scent was a bit familiar. 

“Your grandfather exiled me from the pack when you were about three, because I mated with an outsider,” she threw a grin over her shoulder at Crowley, one that spoke of her devotion to her alpha.

A smile broke out on Sammy’s face, and he said quietly, “Meggie?”

She nodded, laughing. “No one has called me that in a long time, Kiddo. So somebody found himself a mate, I see.”

Sammy nodded, his smile almost blinding.

They made their way back inside, Sammy sitting on Lucifer's lap, Dean, and Gabriel sitting on the couch with them. Crowley, Meg, and Castiel sat on the loveseat across from them. 

Crowley spoke first, “So Cas tells me you have questions, Lucifer. And I’m sure that Dean might have some as well.” He turned his attention to Dean, “You do know just what you are, don't you?”

Dean shook his head, while he had been certain he was an alpha, things just didn't seem right about that assumption.

“You're a secondary alpha. I could tell by your scent.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Dean asked. He'd never even heard the term before, but for some reason it felt right.

“How much do you know about pack dynamics?”

“Not much,” Dean said, quietly, looking a little embarrassed. He'd been raised human, so he knew that him not knowing these things wouldn't look badly on him.

“Dean was raised human,” Sammy said, reaching his hand out to give Dean's a quick squeeze. “He only shifted for the first time a little over a month ago.”

Crowley and Meg gave Dean sympathetic looks. “He's your brother?” Meg asked.

Sammy nodded at that, a sad little look on his face, “He thought I was dead, and I never knew about him before... well let's just say, you probably heard that the pack is dead. The only reason I survived was because I was with him after he shifted for the first time.”

Dean squeezed Sammy's hand, giving a little sigh. “But you'll explain it?”

They nodded, and Crowley began speaking once more. “Werewolves have six genders, unlike human's who have only four: for the males, alphas, secondary alphas, betas, and omegas, and for females, standard female and beta female. Standard female werewolves are just like female humans, except werewolf, while beta females are closer in personality and standing to alpha males, and while it is harder for them to conceive they are stronger and bigger built than standard females. Alpha, and omega male werewolves are basically just like their human counterparts, it's the secondary alphas and betas who are different.”

Crowley paused, letting what he had said so far sink in, “A secondary alpha will have a knot like a regular alpha, but he'll be more submissive, and is able to carry and bare young. The old stories say that they came into existence to give more breeding partners for alphas, as male beta werewolves aren't able to bear young, and have a hard time fathering children. If an alpha takes multiple mates, it's not uncommon to see a secondary alpha, a beta, and an omega mate.”

“Unless the alpha takes either a female or beta female as his mate, in which case he won't take a secondary alpha,” Meg said softly. 

“Alphas are allowed, by all pack traditions, two breeding partners. So while they are allowed to take beta males as mates, since no offspring are possible by that mating, they are allowed more than two.”

“But what if someone decides to go against tradition?” Lucifer asked, intrigued by pack dynamics.

“It's not just cultural. An alpha cannot physically mate with more than two breeding partners, something about our physiology prevents it. Hypothetically, say I decided to take another partner, if they were able to bear me young, the mating would fail, and both myself, the new partner, and my current mates would risk death. It's hardwired into our genetics, so that we are forced to find mates, and so that alphas don't try and build harems of breeding partners.”

“It doesn't matter that I'm human,” Castiel said quietly. “Because both Meg and I can bear Crowley young, which we are,” he grinned, resting his hand on his stomach, “he is unable to ever take another mate, save a beta male.”

“Which I would never do. I’m happy with who I have, I don't need anyone else.” Crowley laughed, nuzzling first Castiel, then Meg's shoulders.

“And the fact that after the first month of mating, werewolf matings are irreversible, literally until death do we part,” Meg stated.

Lucifer swallowed hard at that, giving Sammy a little look. His mate grinned up at him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“You're stuck with me,” Sammy whispered, resting his head on Lucifer's shoulder.

Lucifer smiled at that, knowing that for better or for worse, what he had with Sammy was permanent. He knew most of the world wouldn't understand, but he loved his mate, more than he thought was possible. He looked over at Gabriel, giving his younger brother a cocky little grin, “So when are you planning on settling down, Gabe?”

Gabriel laughed, shaking his head, “Haven't found the right alpha yet, Luci. You know that. Part of why I went on my trip this last year. Did meet someone, but... it's really not to be, he's looking for his alpha as much as I am, but it was fun while it lasted.”

“You'll find him, Gabe,” Castiel said softly, reaching out his hand to give his older omega brother's knee a little squeeze. Castiel knew that Gabriel still being unmated was part of the reason his parents had had such a problem when he came home after disappearing for a weekend mated to Crowley and Meg. Gabriel was five years older than him, and their parents thought Castiel was throwing his life away by mating at 16 years old, but he'd known the moment he met them that they were it for him, and he had had to follow his heart.

The whole talk of mates made Dean a bit uncomfortable, for reasons not even Dean was aware of. He shifted uncomfortably, accidentally brushing against Gabriel, but for some reason he felt himself begin to calm a bit. Dean wasn't even aware that he was shifting closer to the older male until he heard Meg make a sound that sounded suspiciously like “aw”. Dean felt a blush cover his face and stood up, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

His hands clenched at his sides and he couldn't begin to understand why he felt so upset. 

“You okay, Dean?” he heard Gabriel say close by him.

“I don't know. It's a lot to take in. Just am feeling a bit on edge, antsy, not sure why.”

Gabriel watched the young werewolf, trying to figure out just what was going on in the boy's head, but other than embarrassment he couldn't really say for certain. He rested his hand on Dean's shoulder, raising an eyebrow as that caused the boy to half flinch. “Hey, come on, talk to me, Kiddo. What's going on in that head of yours.”

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath with his nose and regretting it instantly. He whimpered a little as Gabriel's scent washed over him, sweet and spicy and alluring. He hadn't understood what that had been, but now he knew, Gabriel was an omega, and Dean's inner alpha was screaming at him to claim. It terrified Dean, scared him to think of what he might do if he let himself give into instinct. 

Dean knew Gabriel looked at him as a child and not a potential mate, but all Dean wanted to do was grab the older male and shove him against the counter, rut against his body until he was covered in Dean's scent.

Gabriel moved even closer, misreading Dean's actions for distress. As soon as he did so his senses were overwhelmed by the scent coming off of Dean. He might not be a werewolf, but Gabriel was an omega, and what he was smelling was pure, unadulterated alpha. It made him start to go weak in the knees, his hole producing slick, twitching in anticipation of having an alpha's, HIS alpha's cock buried inside of him, knot tying them together.

He'd grown fond of Dean in the last few days, but now all he could think about was the overpowering sense of want he felt. Gabriel whimpered weakly.

Dean grabbed Gabriel by the back of his head, pulling the taller male's face down towards his and kissed him hard, possessively. He could feel how hard Gabriel was, and knew he had caused that. “Mine,” Dean growled, spinning them around, pinning Gabriel against the counter. He attacked Gabriel's mouth, dropping one hand down to the fly of the omega's pants. “Tell me you want this,” he pleaded, eyes locked on the older man's.

“Alpha, please, want this,” Gabriel said in a broken voice. He knew this was wrong, his brothers were only a room away and were bound to come check up on them, but his mind was fogged with a haze of lust unlike anything he had ever felt.

Dean shoved Gabriel's pants down, his hand circling the older male's shaft, pumping it with uncertain movements. He was biting his lip, keeping his eyes on Gabriel's face, trying to make sure he was doing this right.

Gabriel cursed quietly, holding onto the counter for support. Dean's touches were shy and uncertain, and with a blinding flash of clarity Gabriel realized he had never done this before, of course he hadn't, less than a month ago he had thought he was human. “Yeah, that's good, Baby. Fuck, feels good,” he said quietly, letting go of the counter with one hand to guide Dean's other hand back to his dripping hole. At the first experimental brushes of Dean's fingers Gabriel moaned, practically impaling himself on them.

Dean didn't know what was more distracting, the feeling of his fingers sinking into Gabriel's dripping hole, or the hot hard length of Gabriel's cock in his hand. His own cock was hard, achingly hard in his pants, and he began grinding against Gabriel's hip, needing some relief. He bit down on his lip as Gabriel unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard length, the skin on skin contact almost too much for Dean.

“Want you to fuck me, Alpha,” Gabriel said after kissing him once more, causing Dean to nod dumbly. 

He gave a little whimper of protest when Gabriel released him, shoving his hands off of his body. But before he could complain too much Gabriel turned to face away from him, looking back over his shoulder to whisper, “Please.”

Dean didn't know what to do, but he went on instinct, bringing the head of his cock to Gabriel's dripping hole. 

“Don't tease,” Gabriel begged, his voice growing louder.

“Not trying to,” Dean panted, slowly pushing inside of the omega's willing body. “Oh fuck,” Dean moaned as he slid inside of Gabriel, his voice echoing off the walls in the kitchen. A part of him knew that there was no mistaking what he and Gabriel were doing, but thankfully no one came to try and stop them. 

“Fucking hell, you're already so big. Gonna be huge when you're older,” Gabriel panted, leaning forward a bit to rest his head on the counter, the act forcing Dean even deeper inside of him. He moaned as Dean slowly pulled back before moving forward once more, the alpha's hands holding his hips just shy of too tight. It was amazing, and Gabriel was a little ashamed of how close to coming he already was.

They'd barely begun and Gabriel was about to come, but the fact that this was HIS alpha inside of him, HIS alpha fucking him like he'd never been taken before, made it okay. Add the fact that Gabriel was the only person Dean had ever been with like this, well it was no surprise that after a few more thrusts into him Gabriel was coming, crying out Dean's name, bucking back against the boy's body, moaning like a bitch in heat.

He'd never felt like this, not with any of his other lovers, not even in the midst of his heats, this all consuming need to be taken and filled and pumped full of his lover's seed. “Come on, fucking fuck me, Dean. Knot me, Alpha, knot me and fill me all up with your come. And in a couple weeks, oh fuck, in a couple weeks when I go into heat... fuck, I won't take suppressants if you want. Wanna be a good little bitch for you, carry your pups, fuck, please. Alpha, please, claim me, need it, need you, fuck, didn't know how much I needed this, needed you,” Gabriel was almost crying by the time he stopped talking, voice raw with emotion, tears of frustration and want threatening to fall down his face.

Dean was overwhelmed and at the same time couldn't help but inwardly howl at Gabriel's words. This was what he had needed, what all his instincts had been screaming at him to do from the moment he laid eyes on the older male. He leaned closer, hips moving quickly as he thrust into Gabriel's body, dragging his teeth over Gabriel's shoulder. “You really want this?” he moaned, voice wrecked as he felt his knot starting to swell inside of Gabriel.

“More than anything, Dean,” Gabriel whimpered, tilting his head to the side to steal a kiss from Dean before the alpha moved back to worrying his shoulder with his teeth. As he felt Dean's knot fully work it's way into his body, tying them together, he felt the sharp pain of the boy's teeth on his flesh, breaking the skin, marking him as claimed, as Dean's.

Lucifer, Sammy, Crowley, Meg, and Castiel had went outside when they realized just what was going on in the kitchen, to give Dean and Gabriel some privacy. Though even with the windows closed, and the five of them walking almost to the edge of Lucifer's property, they could still hear the shouts both Dean and Gabriel made as they came, and by the howl Dean gave they were all pretty certain that they had mated. 

Dean rested his head against Gabriel's back, kissing the skin under his lips softly as he continued to rock into his mate's body with shallow thrusts. Gabriel was panting under him, cock twitching from his orgasm, and Dean couldn't help the content little noises that fell from his mouth. “You're really mine?” he asked, as if he was uncertain, even after claiming Gabriel, even after marking him and tying them together.

“I'm yours, Dean. And you're mine. I meant what I said, I’ll gladly go off of suppressants if you want, give you babies. I want to be good for you, take care of you and love you.”

Dean swallowed hard, a little overwhelmed, but nodded against Gabriel's back. Having this, having someone to love HIM was almost too much. “Thank you. I... you don't know what this, what you mean to me. I... Sammy and Lucifer love me, but not how I need... am I making any sense?”

Gabriel nodded tiredly, contently, squeezing around Dean's slowly deflating knot, trying to keep him inside as long as possible, “Yeah, I understand. Love of family is one thing, but mates are different. I didn't know what I was missing until now.”

Dean gave a shaky breath, slowly pulling out of Gabriel's body. When he was fully out he turned Gabriel to face him and cupped the human's face in his hands. “Don't go off them if YOU don't want to, I’ll never force you into a pregnancy, Gabriel.”

Gabriel nodded, resting his forehead against Dean's, happy tears in his amber eyes, “I want your children, Dean. I wanna give you a big family, wanna give you everything.” There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes when he brought his hands down to Dean's ass, teasing at the boy's hole, “And when we're both a little less tired... mmm I wanna see just how good I can make you feel.”

Dean gave a little whimper, kissing Gabriel hard. There was a lot he still had to learn about what it meant to be a secondary alpha, but he was damn certain that Gabriel would help him figure things out.


End file.
